The Strong Couples
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Everyone is frozen. Only Mako/Takeru and Saki/Hiroto are left. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Hiroto and Saki were at the mall shopping. They were having fun until their phone rang. _Gairck! Gairck!_ It said.

Hiroto and Saki quickly went to the battle field. When they came, they only saw their friend stood there like stone. So Tropiter and Bear RV brought the others back for Bomper to check. He said that they had been cursed and you could only save them when you destroyed the Gairck.

"What should we do know Hiroto?" Saki worried.

"Don't worry, let's call the Shinkenger and Gekiranger for help." Hiroto suggested.

"Ok." Saki replied.

Saki called Mako. When Mako picked up the phone, Saki started to explain the situation.

"Well, I and Takeru will be right there as soon as possible." Mako said.

"Wait, why only you and Takeru?" Saki asked.

"Um… Well, our team also got frozen only I, Takeru, Jii and the kuroku are left." Mako elaborated.

"Oh, okay see you soon." Saki then hung up. While Hiroto was explaining the situation to Retsu.

"Ok. I and Ran will be there as soon as possible." Retsu answered.

"The others aren't coming?" Hiroto confused.

"Yeah, I guess. They also got frozen. Ran, and I are the unfrozen." Retsu said.

"Well, I guess. I'll see you later." Then Hiroto also hung up.

"How is it going with the Shinkengers?" Hiroto asked.

"Well, Takeru and Mako are the only left so Mako said they will come as soon as possible." Saki relpied.

"Well, same thing here with the Gekirangers. Only Ran and Retsu are left." Hiroto added.

"Why do the Gairck only froze the others not Takeru/Mako and Retsu/Ran?" Saki asked. Before Hiroto could answer, the doorbell rang. They went and opened the door. They saw Takeru and Mako was carrying the Shinkengers. While Ran and Retsu was carrying the Gekirangers.

Hiroto and Saki went out and helped. After that, they all sat down and think of a plan.

"Well, we have no idea who is behind it. So we'll have to wait to the next attack." Mako said.

"I agreed." Takeru continued.

"But we must a least think of another way to save our friends first." Saki exclaimed.

"But how?" Retsu questioned. Just Bomper shouted, "GAIRCK!"

'Let's go!" Hiroto said.

"Roger." The others replied.

As they walked in the battle field, they could the Gairck had got more people frozen.

"STOP THERE GAIRCK!" everyone yelled.

"Oh, well. What do we have here? Shinkenger, Go-onger and Gekiranger." The gairck smirked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Takeru asked.

"My name is Yumana. My plan is to leave all the powerful super sentai couple, so they could serve for me. And I guess I've already got 3." He smirked again. Then he shot an electric toward them. Hiroto, Saki, Takeru and Mako dodged the shot but unluckily Ran and Retsu got hit.

"RAN! RETSU!" Mako and Saki shouted.

"NOOO!" the boys yelled.

"Ha! Ha! One couples." Yumana laughed. As Ran and Retsu began to turn frozen, they stood still and there was a source of energy coming out of them.

(To be continued….)


	2. Chapter 2

"What is that?" Mako asked.

"That's is their source of life, ShinkenPink." Yumana elaborated as he began sucking in that energy.

"STOPP!" Saki yelled. Everyone ran toward Yumana and began to raise their swords but Yumana had finished sucking in the energy.

"Nooo!" Hiroto shouted as he hit Yumana harder.

"Damn it! I'm out of energy." Yumana realized. "Marked my words, I'll and get you after this." Yumana warned. Then he disappeared.

"Come back." Takeru yelled. Then the rest looked back at Retsu and Ran. They brought them back to Bomper.

"It look like you must defeat Yumana before it too late! I couldn't feel their pulse." Bomper announced.

"Nani?" saki asked.

"So we've to hurry up." Hiroto encouraged, holding his wife hand.

"Bom! Bom! Renn left me this before he got frozen." Bomper remembered.

"What is it?" Takeru curious.

"It a bracelet for you and the rest to wear so you won't be frozen." Bomper said.

"But how will it help us?" Mako asked.

"Well, this bracelet can tell you the weakness of Yumana." Bomper said, as he gave everyone one bracelet.

"Just click on the green and it will be on!" Bomper instructed.

"Ok" the rest answered.

_Gairck! Gairck!_ Bomper alarmed.

"Let's go!" Hiroto said.

"Ok. We'll have avenge on him." Saki agreed.

"Stop there Yumana!" Mako shouted.

"Ooh! Back already! This time I'll destroy you all!" Yumana laughed.

"UGUTS!" he demanded, "destroy them!"

"_**CHANGE SOUL! MET-ON!**_" Hiroto and Saki said.

"_**IPPITSU SONJOU!**_" Takeru and Mako shouted.

"Let's the battle begin!" Yumana evilly laughed.

(To be continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone fought furiously.

"This time, I'll finish you off! GO-ONGERS!" Yumana held his gun straight at Go-on Yellow and Go-on Gold. Mako and Takeru noticed then bullet, quickly ran to Hiroto and Saki, pushed them out and took the shot.

"NOOO!" Saki shouted.

"Hmmm. You want to take bullet for them Shinkengers, then you'll take more from me!" Yumana yelled as he shoot more and more bullets.

Mako and Takeru de-morphed and fell down. Hiroto and Saki quickly ran toward them.

"Misson Two!" Hiroto shouted, hitting straight for Yumana but he was too late. Yumana had already gone.

"Damn it!" Hiroto looked mad. Saki kept crying. Hiroto and Saki both carried Mako and Takeru back to heal. They called Jii and the Kuroku to come over. Jii called Kaoru but Tanba said she was also frozen. Mako and Takeru slowly woke up.

"Mako! Takeru!" Saki called out as she noticed them waking up. Hiroto walked to Saki.

"Let them rest. They need it." Hiroto said. Saki nodded.

"Get well soon." She wished. Mako and Takeru had heal. Then the alarm went on again. The 4 went to the battle field.

"This time I'll finish you off!" Yumana yelled.

"Not this time!" they yelled back.

"Huh?" Yumana was confused. Before he noticed he had been frozen and burning with fire. Then 2 slashes came out when the ice melt. The 4 defeated Yumana. They had rescued everyone.

Everyone happily walked back. They'll have a big fest.

"Hey how are you feelings?" Sosuke asked Mako, Takeru, Hiroto and Saki.

"Fine!" Saki said.

"But I guess all of you must repay us for a tired battle!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that, Ani?" Miu curious.

"That means all of you must pay our dinner tonight. Except for me, Takeru, Hiroto and Saki." Mako explained.

"WHATTTTTTT?" the others shot backed.

"That's an order." Takeru smirked. Then the 4 walked away.

"Hey wait, it is so unfair." Retsu said. But they ignore him.

"Wait up!" everyone said running toward them.

The End!


End file.
